Conscious
by 8gu2ss
Summary: Jirou tiene muchos problemas a la hora de pisar los vestidores, su pudor, los cuerpos de sus compañeras, y especialmente… Yaoyorozu.


**Conscious**

**.**

**.**

Para Jirou una de las partes más difíciles de lidiar del entrenamiento de héroes era poner un pie en los camerinos. Al inicio su mayor preocupación era ser capaz de superar su pudor al cambiarse frente a sus compañeras, su propia baja autoestima la hacía avergonzarse de su figura, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que había algo mucho peor que su propio pudor.

Estar encerrada en una habitación con varias chicas en sujetador era más vergonzoso de lo que imaginó. Sus ojos constantemente viajaban de un lado a otro fijándose en los senos ajenos hasta que entraba en razón y consideraba que lo mejor era mirar la pared hasta que todas estuvieran cambiadas. Se sentía mal consigo misma cuando hacía eso, sus amigas podían desvestirse porque se sentían en confianza y ella hacía algo como eso. Odiaba pensar que no era muy distinta de Kaminari y Mineta. Sin embargo, a pesar de odiar esa faceta suya, había ocasiones en que por más que tratara sus ojos volvían a caer en el mismo lugar.

Algo que había notado durante sus meses en el curso de héroes es que Yaoyorozu no era una persona que se acomplejara por su físico. Por el contrario, lo mostraba sin vergüenza como si nunca le hubiesen enseñado lo que significaba el pudor. Seguramente era por su habilidad que le exigía tener piel expuesta, pero no se inmutaba a la hora de mostrar más si con ello podía ser de utilidad. Fue en una de esas ocasiones en la que, luego de haber creado una tela aislante que resistiera la electricidad de Kaminari, la ropa de Yaoyorozu se dañó exponiendo por completo su pecho desnudo. Ni siquiera la vergüenza que sintió Jirou al verla fue transmitida a la chica, era como si no le importara que la estuviese viendo. Pero para Jirou fue distinto, aun estando cubiertas con la manta y con poca luz fue capaz de verla, y aunque tiempo después se seguía sonrojando al recordarlo no podía borrar esa imagen de su mente. Quizás eso era lo que lo volvía más atrayente, que ya la había visto.

Incluso ahora, luego de acabar con la práctica de combate, no podía calmarse al escuchar el sonido de la ropa cayendo. Las cremalleras bajando para quitarse los trajes de héroe y volver al uniforme escolar, o los pasos de Ashido quien caminaba hacia las duchas.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a ella, pensó que podría ser Hagakure usando simplemente ropa interior sobre su cuerpo invisible, o Uraraka pidiéndole prestado su desodorante porque olvido el suyo, pero cuando volteo se encontró a Yaoyorozu de pie junto a ella.

−Ya… −sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su boca. Estaba desnuda. –Yao-momo, ¿Qué pasa? –su voz había sonado rasposa.

−¿Quería preguntar si nos acompañaras? –pregunto la chica. Parecía emocionada, bastante, le sonreía de una forma tan cálida que se sintió mal por no saber de qué hablaba.

−¿Eh? ¿Acompañar? Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención –dijo Jirou. La miro a los ojos, era lo único que podía hacer. Sabía que si bajaba un poco la vista se desviaría más y más abajo. Si llegaba a distraerse en el cuerpo ajeno no podría disimularlo.

−Estábamos hablando de hacer una pequeña reunión en la habitación de Hagakure-san. Ya que estamos tan ocupadas con las clases pensaron que sería buena idea para distraernos –explico Yaoyorozu. –Podemos charlar mientras tomamos el té. Tengo algunos aperitivos en mi habitación para que los comamos entre todas.

−Pareces muy emocionada –dijo sonriendo. Le gustaba verla feliz. –La habitación de Hagakure… –murmuró abrochándose la blusa. Si no recordaba mal la habitación de Hagakure estaba repleta de muñecos y colores pastel. La primera vez que Jirou entró sintió que la femineidad de la chica la golpearía hasta dejarla inconsciente. –Está bien, iré –dijo Jirou y sintió como una pizca de orgullo se posaba en su pecho cuando vio lo feliz que Yaoyorozu estaba con su respuesta.

−¡Gracias, Jirou-san! –exclamó Yaoyorozu. Por la emoción, junto sus brazos apretando su pecho. La cabeza de Jirou se alzó para mirarla a los ojos.

−No tienes que agradecerme –dijo Jirou. Le dolía el cuello. Por un segundo pensó que el pecho ajeno se había hecho más grande. −¿No tienes frío? –preguntó. No quería ser muy directa al respecto.

−No… −respondió, parecía confundida. –Oh. No debes preocuparte, Jirou-san. Mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a usar ropa ligera –dijo sonriendo. Yaoyorozu se veía muy orgullosa de sí misma.

−Sí, pero… ¿no te da vergüenza? –preguntó Jirou. –Aunque seamos nosotras, andar así… yo no podría –rio. Aun no sentía tanta confianza en sí misma para mostrarse así frente a los demás.

−No debo tener vergüenza, ustedes son mis amigas –dijo Yaoyorozu. En ese momento, a pesar de que estuviera desnuda, Jirou pensó que se veía muy genial. –Además, el resto no nos presta tanta atención como crees.

Jirou miró a su alrededor, Ashido había terminado de ducharse; Hagakure había terminado de cambiarse y se acercó a Ashido; Asui y Uraraka hablaban mientras esperaban a las demás. Ninguna les prestaba atención. Miró nuevamente a Yaoyorozu y la vio sonreír cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Sus orejas se calentaron.

−¿Tenía razón? –preguntó Yaoyorozu. No había motivo para preguntarlo, la chica sabía la respuesta.

−Si… −dijo Jirou. –pero sabes, aunque las demás no le den mucha importancia yo sigo viéndote –comentó. Esperaba que eso la chica entendiera lo que quería decir.

−Lo sé. Es por eso que tengo valor de hacerlo, Jirou-san –dijo Yaoyorozu, antes de volver a su casillero.

−¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó, pero la chica no respondió. Se puso su chaleco y arremango las mangas de su blusa. Estaba lista. Miró a las demás, todas a excepción de Yaoyorozu habían terminado de vestirse y estaban matando el tiempo. Sus ojos cayeron nuevamente en la chica, ahora ya tenía puesta su ropa interior. Era blanca. Las manos de Yaoyorozu cubrieron su pecho, entonces se dio cuenta que había estado mucho tiempo mirándola. −Mierda –levantó la cabeza y vio a la chica, mirándola. Estaba segura que su rostro debía estar rojo en ese momento. Pensó que hacer y se debatió entre disculparse o fingir inocencia, pero entonces Yaoyorozu sonrió. Recordó lo dicho por la chica y entendió que Yaoyorozu siempre estuvo consciente de todo. De su cuerpo y de las miradas de Jirou hacia ella.

Miró al suelo, escuchó la sutil risa de Yaoyorozu y sintió como si durante toda la conversación anterior se hubiesen burlado de ella. Pero sabía que no era así, Yaoyorozu sabía de sus miradas y aun así se acercó a ella, hablándole, probándola.

Yaoyorozu también era consciente de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
